marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Denis (Earth-11584)
History "We serve because we are made to serve. It is our purpose. It is why He made us. What higher calling can their possibly be than to serve out one's purpose?" Cana Denis was a citizen of Counter-Earth and a professed creation of the High Evolutionary. Though in reality, like all the "New-Men" that the High Evolutionary took credit for creating, Cana Denis was likely an ordinary human living on Counter-Earth (the descendant of those who were resettled there by the Kree centuries earlier) who was genetically altered by the scientist and then had his memory wiped. It was one way in which the Evolutionary ensured the loyalty of his creations (the other being a "genetic termination" switch located in their cerebral cortex). A hybrid cross between a human and a ram, Cana Denis was one of the more loyal subjects of the High Evolutionary, a trait which landed him a spot on the defenders of the Evolutionary's domain, the Knights of Wundagore. In time, Cana Denis led the group. On a normal patrol on evening, Denis and his fellow Knights stumbled upon the newly arrived Guardians of the Galaxy. Learning that they were from outer space, Denis led Peter Quill, Gamora and Drax to Wundagore castle to meet with the High Evolutionary. While they were the guests of the Evolutionary, Denis had a lengthy conversation with Drax about the tenets of honor and dignity. While on the surface it didn't appear to be much, it was the catalyst that set into motion Denis' later actions. Eventually the Guardians (minus Drax and a newly arrived Baby Groot) were taken prisoner by the Evolutionary, who sought to add their genetic distinctiveness to his own "perfect lifeform". However Groot and Drax, with help from the Ravagers, stormed the castle of Wundagore and inadvertantly set loose Adam Warlock prematurely. This caused the Evolutionary to deem his experiment a failure and he sought to start again elsewhere, triggering a self destruction of Counter-Earth and needlessly slaughtering several of its citizens in the process. This caused Denis and many of the other knights to turn on their creator, who had been damaged enough by the Guardians that he could not activate their termination switches. They fought to prevent the Evolutionary from leaving Counter-Earth with Peter Quill, eventually delaying him long enough that he appeared to be dead and destroying most of his genetic data in the process. However, the Knights, including Denis, gave their lives in this endeavor, as they died when Counter-Earth was destroyed. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Being a genetic cross between a ram and a human, Cana Denis had been enhanced to be endowed with far more strength than a normal human being. He could easily knock over Star-Lord, and was not at all threatened by the presence of Drax the Destroyer. * Bionic Poleaxe: Cana Denis, in addition to his strength, also wielded a cybernetic poleaxe that was capable of discharging static bolts of energy designed to disable and disorient their targets. Weaknesses Like all members of the New Men, Cana Denis featured a genetic "termination" button buried deep in his cerebral cortex, placed their by his creator the High Evolutionary as a failsafe device meant to ensure loyalty. Activating this implant almost immediately destroyed higher brain functions and quickly resulted in incapacitation and death. While Denis did not die from this implant, had it been able to be activated he would have easily been defeated by his creator with this built in weakness. Film Details Cana Denis appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Michel Huisman. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters